Kuroki Kaze
Kaze, dit Le Vent Noir, est l'un des protagonistes principaux de la série animée Final Fantasy: Unlimited. D'ordinaire silencieux et solennel, les créatures qu'il invoque peuvent cependant être terribles. Il est le dernier de son espèce, les illimités du peuple windarien, tous morts avec la destruction de leur monde. Au début de la série, il n'est pas loquace, restant silencieux et refusant de répondre aux questions directes, mais au fil de l'histoire, il devient de plus en plus protecteur, notamment avec Lisa Pacifist. Apparence et personnalité Kaze en un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux châtains sombre et aux yeux bleus, dont un caché par un verre sombre de ses lunettes. Il porte une grande cape noire et marron à l'intérieur, qui cache un haut gris, un ceinturon marron maintenant son pistolet rouge et un pantalon gris sombre. De la même manière que son ami Moogle, il porte une marque bleue sous le nez et trois marques rouges sous les yeux. La cape est tenue par une espèce de broche dorée, et est reliée à une manche sur son bras gauche, manche qui fait aussi office de gant coupé. Il est constamment silencieux et renfermé, et lorsqu'il parle, il répète les mêmes phrases. La naïveté et la candeur des enfants semblent l'exaspérer et préfère parler à Lisa, à moins que ce ne soit pour expliquer quelque chose en une simple phrase à propos du Magun. Il semble avoir qu'un seul but, et n'accepte la compagnie des autres qu'en raison de leur voyage qui semble infini et qu'il ont donc de fortes chances de tomber sur Makenshi. Histoire ''Final Fantasy Unlimited: Before'' Le monde duquel vient Kaze, Windaria, a été détruit par le Chaos. C'est durant sa destruction que Kaze rencontre pour la première fois Makenshi, dont le monde avait été détruit auparavant, portant, inconsciente mais indemne, Aura, la petite sœur de Kaze. Il ramène en même temps Moogle, le seul survivant Mog de Windaria. Incrédule au premier abord, Aura finit par reprendre ses esprits et fait confiance à Makenshi. À ce moment, Makenshi et Kaze essayent de détruire le Chaos qui leur apparaît en personne. Utilisant la vie d'Aura, qu'elle a choisie de transformer en Terre pour le Magun et à l'aide de Moogle, Kaze demande à Makenshi de faire feu avec le Magun pour lui, invoquant ainsi un Dragon-pistolet avec un museau ressemblant au Magun. Il essaye grâce au dragon de détruire le Chaos, tandis que Makenshi, à l'aide de la brume, invoque une espèce de Léviathan avec une tête en forme d'épée, qu'il appelle la "Symphonie du nuage blanc". Heureusement pour Kaze, Makenshi ne le laisse pas mourir dans l'affrontement, et le ramène au Pays des Merveilles, plongé dans une sorte de Coma. ''Final Fantasy Unlimited'' Lorsque Yu Hayakawa trébuche sur sa jambe dans le premier épisode : Le pays des merveilles – Voyage vers les ténèbres alors qu'il poursuivait un Chocobo, Kaze est encore endormi. Ce n'est qu'après avoir été heurté qu'il se réveille et demande aussitôt si le groupe connait Makenshi, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi. C'est avec ce nom et quelques morceaux de souvenirs au sujet de la destruction de son monde qu'il conclu que Makenshi est responsable et qu'il doit le tuer. Toutefois, il semble évident qu'il est lié aux jumeaux lorsque Magun refuse de tirer loin d'eux, et, malgré la taille du Pays des Merveilles, ils se rencontrent très souvent. Il rencontre plus tard Makenshi dans la base des Comodéens, où Makenshi tente de se réconcilier avec Kaze, mais lorsque celui-ci engage le combat, Makenshi comprend que Kaze ne va plus aussi bien qu'avant. Malgré la disparition de Makenshi, Kaze survit grâce à sa nature d'Illimité. Au contact des jumeaux et de Lisa, il se souvient de plus en plus de son passé, et se rappelle d'Aura, mais pas suffisamment de Makenshi pour se demander s'il est vraiment responsable de la destruction de son monde. À la fin de la série, il se rappelle tout à fait ce qu'il s'est passé, ainsi que la destruction de son monde par le Chaos et son combat aux côtés de Makenshi. Là, leurs rôles s'inversent par rapport aux évènements avant cette série : C'est Makenshi qui utilise son âme pour retenir le Chaos tandis que Kaze utilise son don pour le vaincre. Il utilise donc les âmes de Lou Lupus, de Moogle et la sienne pour invoque le dragon à museau de pistolet, et demande à Lisa de tirer avec le Magun pour lui. On n'en sait pas vraiment plus sur lui à la fin de la série, mais on le revoit dans Final Fantasy Unlimited After. ''Final Fantasy Unlimited After'' Kaze a survécut à la bataille contre le Chaos à la fin de la série principale, et se retrouve dans la mer du Japon, séparé du Magun retrouvé par l'Organisation C2. Grâce aux Terres des nombreux Moogles morts sur Windaria, il part à la recherche de Magun, et se retrouve face, non seulement à l'Organisation C2 mais aussi Soljashy. Il tient également à se battre contre Makenshi afin de vaincre le Chaos. Cependant, sa détermination à annihiler le chaos implique de tuer les jumeaux en raison de leur connexion avec cette entité. Il ne peut malgré tout pas mener ce plan à bien, ses anciens compagnons l'en empêchent. Cela dit, ils ne l'empêchent pas de tuer Dolk, qui exige une mort rapide. Kaze utilise ensuite la Terre de Dolk pour libérer Lisa avant son entrée sur la passerelle qu'elle a créé involontairement pour mettre fin rapidement et définitivement à ce combat. Thème musical Il y a un certain nombre de morceaux pouvant être associés à Kaze. L'un d'entre eux est intitulé "沈黙の風" (chinmoku no kaze, ou "Silent Kaze", Kaze le silencieux) et est joué lors de sa première apparition. Ce morceau a été composé par Nobuo Uematsu et est la dixième piste de Final Fantasy Unlimited Music Adventure Verse 1. Parmi les autres morceaux se trouvent le thème des invocations du Magun. Entre autres, "魔銃解凍" (Majuu kaitou, ou "The Magun has Thawed") joué lorsque le Magun est activé, et "魔銃発射" (Majuu hassha, "Firing the Magun") , joué lorsque Kaze choisit les balles de terre pour les invocations. Ces deux morceaux ont été composés par Shirō Hamaguchi et sont respectivement les douzième et treizième pistes du Verse 1. Étymologie Kaze signifie en japonnais "vent", et Kuroki signifie "noir". Le nom de Kuroki Kaze signifie donc "Vent noir". Quelque fois, surtout au début de la série, on peut entendre parler de lui en tant que "L'homme du vent noir". Détails supplémentaires *Kaze ressemble beaucoup à Vincent Valentine, un personnage de la Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. Ils manient tous deux un objet doré de la main droite, portent une cape, on leurs cheveux qui leur cachent une partie du visage et on un pistolet à trois trois. De plus, ils sont peu bavards et ont un lourd passé derrière eux. *Dans Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, une "Arme d'enfer" peut être trouvée dans la deux-cent-quatre-vingtième mission. Elle ressemble à Magun, et est capable d'invoquer des créatures fabuleuses. en:Kuroki Kaze Catégorie:Personnages Final Fantasy: Unlimited